Akatsuki's study tour
by Rie Minami
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Gomenasai...T.T
1. Chapter 1 Persiapan

**Yuhuuu……. Kali ini, gue bwat cerita akatsuki looooo…. Organisasi yang bertampang kriminal itu tuh... (dikeroyok seluruh anggota Akatsuki) **

**Ini fic bersambung pertama gue lho…. Pliss RnR yah….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX. -.-**

**Akatsuki study tour**

**By: Hatake Rie**

Di markas kumuh, terdapat sebuah sekolah yang bernama 'Akatsuki Academy'.

Yep, tentunya murid-muridnya Cuma para Akatsuki!! Replay, Para Akatsuki!! Dan 1 hal lagi yang perlu diingat, Konan tak ikut karena gak merasa akatsuki.

Dan tentunya yang menjadi gurunya adalah cowok bertampang cewek dan tak lain adalah….. Tunggu setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini.. –kena gaplok- Dah gak usah diomongin lagi pasti tau semuanya.

"Woi!! Jadi gak kita study tour nya!!" sewot Pein bete. Abisnya dari setahun yang lalu sampe sekarang gak jadi-jadi.

"Iya nih!! Dasar yaoi!!" tambah Itachi sebel.

"Nyantai aja napa!! Lagian gue nih guru. So, terserah gue donk!!!" jawab Dei-chan sambil meni pedi cure yang bikin lainnya nyiapin jurus masing-masing buat ngehajar Deidara. "Iya.. iya!! Besok deh kita study tournya.." jawab Dei-chan pasrah.

"YEAHHH!!!!!" teriak semuanya senang.

"Yah, Itu sih kalo jadi.." desis Dei-chan dan pasti membuat semuanya menyiapkan jurusnya lagi untuk ngehajar Deidara. "Iya.. iya..!! Besok dijamin jadi deh!! Walaupun badai datang, walau ada parfum keluaran terbaru juga walau ada cowok secakep Sasori!!"

"Nah, gitu kan asik!! Awas lo boong!!" ucap Sasori sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

"Huhh!! Ingat lo!! Kalo lo nipu, gue gumpal lo bulat-bulat dan gue telan lo kotak-kotak!!" tambah Zetsu menggumpalkan kedua tangannya.

"Iya.. iya!! Dah pulang sono dan siapin barang-barang elo!!" perintah Dei-chan kesel plus keselek.

"Ini kan rumah kita bersama!! Dasar kuning!!" tukas Kisame sambil mengelus-ngelus peliharaanna yaitu Sharkmi, hiu betina.

"Huh!! Biru!!" balas Dei-chan dengan naluri kelaki-lakiannya.

"Yo.. yo.. Everybody!! Yo.. yo balik ke kamar masing-masing!! N siapin barang elo semua!!" tukas Hidan ala DJ.

"Kamar masing-masing apaan!! Kita kan semuanya gabung!! Lagian elo nih gak ustadz banget sih!!" sewot Oro yang barusan muncul abis boker selama 24 jam.

"Yo.. yo.. Gue ni ustadz gaol!! Yo.. yo.. ingat itu!!" jawab Hidan sambil ngebreak ala pak haji.

"Emangnya ada Pak Ustadz??" Tanya Tobi tiba-tiba dan kali ini dia memakai topeng monyet.

"Yo.. yo.. Astagfirullah.. Yo.. yo.. kaget gue.." ucap Hidan kaget ngelihat monyet pandai ngomong.

"Yoyo yoyo!! Elo mo main yoyo yah??" sewot Itachi sebel melihat adegan ini.

"Yo.. yo.. Hmmmphh!! Hmppph..!!" jerit Hidan. Pein sumpel moncong Hidan pake kain cadar Kakuzu.

"WOI!! KALO GINI TERUS KITA GAK JADI PERGI DEH!!!" ancam Dei-chan kesel dan hasilnya mereka langsung pergi ke kamar bersama.

"Un.."

---

Persiapan Pein.

Dalam sebuah koper yang cukup kecil, (saking kecilnya Cuma bisa masuk celana dalam doank) Pein memanfaatkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan agar muat.

"Baiklah.. Celana dalam dibelah dua, kaos dibelah dua, odol dibelah dua, kaos kaki dibelah dua, dan yang paling penting foto Konan dibelah dua!!" ucap Pein ngomong sendiri.

Pein meniru adegan Mr. Bean membelah semua barang-barang.

"Yep, Ok!! Konan… Gue akan pergi.." isak Pein sambil melihat foto Konan yang telah kebelah jadi 2 dan sangat berakibat fatal bagi orang yang dibelah gambarnya.

Konan : " Aduh, kayaknya ada yang jampi-jampi gue deh!!"

---

Persiapan Oro

"Huh!! Ngapain susah-susah bawa koper!! Gue kan bisa telan ni semua untuk simpan semua barang gue!!" desis Oro sambil mengumpulkan semua barang-barang yang dibutuhkannya.

Yah, barang-barang yang akan dibawa Oro adalah pertama ular, kedua popok, ketiga Kabuto dan semuanya ditelan bulat-bulat!!

Kabuto : "Dasar ular sialan lo!!"

---

Persiapan Kisame

Kalo Kisame, gak perlu ditanya lagi deh.

Pokoknya semua yang dibawa Kisame adalah barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan laut.

"Hmm… Hoshigaki Kisame akan study tour!!!!! Sebelum pergi, gue wajib kelaut ntar deh!!" tukas Kisame sambil pergi ke samudra pasifik yang jaraknya Cuma 10 jengkal tangannya kyuubi.

---

Persiapan Hidan

Barang-barang yang dibawa Hidan yakni : sarung, peci, tasbih, baju koko, sabit pemotong bawang, juga pierching Pein (??).

"Hmm.. Baiklah!! Haji Hidan akan selalu menjadi ustadz nomor 1 sedunia!!!!" teriak Hidan semangat sambil mengayunkan sabitnya ke uang Kakuzu dan hasilnya, jelas-jelas uang tersebut pada berobekan semuanya.

Trep!! Sebuah tatapan mata merah ijo menatap matanya dengan penuh dendam.

"Hidan!!!! Gue bunuh elo!!!" jerit penjahit Akatsuki ini.

---

Persiapan Kakuzu

Setelah Kakuzu berhasil mendapatkan uangnya kembali dari Hidan, ia pun langsung menyiapkan barang-barangnya.

Barang-barang yang disiapkan Kakuzu adalah cadar bekasan. Hanya cadar bekasan doank. Dan tak ada selimper duit pun yang dibawanya.

"Kalo gue bawa duit pasti yang lain pada ngutang!!" desis Kakuzu sambil menyimpan uangnya dibalik karpet.

Tiba-tiba Tobi lari menuju Kakuzu sambil membawa beribu-ribu lembaran duit recehan. Mata Kakuzu langsung berubah jadi yen.

"Senpai Kakuzu!!! Tobi kaya mendadak!! Tobi nemuin duit di balik karpet!!!" teriak Tobi girang.

Kakuzu : ???

---

Persiapan Zetsu

"Kraus kraus!!"

"Kraus Kraus!!"

"Kraus kraus!!"

Maaf, tak ada yang mo disiapin oleh Zetsu, lanjut ajah.

---

Persiapan Sasori

"Enjoy aja kali…!! Gue gak nyiapin apa-apa!!" ujar Sasori sambil minum jus.

Sasori mengeluarkan beberapa foto-foto cewek seksi n cantik dan memamerkannya.

"Yep, gue tinggal minta aja sama cewe gue!! khu khu.." tukas Sasori sambil mencium foto-foto tsb.

"semua cewe gue selalu kasih apa pun yang gue minta!! Bahkan limosine!! Tapi, gue masih punya hati.." ujarnya lagi.

"Dan para cewe yang mo jadi Sasori fans club, harus ketik Reg spasi Sasori kirim ke 0102. Bebas pulsa bagi yang menggunakan hp ortu!!" semua cewek langsung sms Sasori.

"1 hal yang paling penting, elo semua (gak termasuk banci n cowo) wajib nuruti apa mau gue!! Termasuk kalo gue minta limosine!!" dilempari sandal berlumpur bekas Lumpur babi.

---

Persiapan Uchiha (Tobi n Itachi)

Sebuah senyuman seksi, tak lupa dengan keriputnya sedang menyisir rambutnya.

"Huh..!! Emang payah jadi cowo keren.." ujarnya PD

"Senpai Ita-chan!!!" teriak cowo bertopeng monyet berlari sambil membawa lembaran duit yang dijumpai dibawah karpet dan langsung menabrak dinding.

Itachi ngucap. "Koq bisa gue punya sodara tolol kayak gini sih!!"

"Kok bisa juga gue punya sodara keriput kayak lo!! Dasar jelek!!" balas Tobi sambil ngitung uang jumpaannya. Itachi bersabar…

Yep, bawaan yang akan dibawa Uchiha-uchiha yang super bego ini banyak bener yaitu baju dan celana dalam (Kena gaplokk). Dan pastinya ada gambar lambang Uchiha murahan disetiap bajunya. Ingat itu hanya sebuah lambang murahan!!!!

Tiba-tiba seekor unta bercadar datang dengan kecepatan 10 km / detik menghampiri Tobi dan langsung mentonjok Tobi. Akibat dari tonjokan tersebut Tobi harus rela jalan ngesot.

Kakuzu merampas duit yang dipegang Tobi dan langsung kembali tanpa dosa sambil bernyanyi ria. "Khu.. Khu.."

Padahal uang yang dijumpai Tobi dibawah karpet bukanlah uang Kakuzu yang ia simpan dalam karpet.

---

Persiapan Deidara

Sudah.. sudah.. Jangan ditanya lagi!!

Deidara pastinya bakal membawa peralatan make-up dan pastinya disimpan dalam sebuah tas yang bewarna pink.

"Un!! Gue siap!!!" teriaknya semangat sambil menyemprot parfum impor kerambutnya yang super kuning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX,

**He.. he..!!! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1!! Fuahhhh….**

**Repiu yah…**


	2. Chapter 2 Kunjungan ke Konoha

**Akatsuki Study Tour **

**By : Hatake Rie**

**Thanx bwt kalian yang dah ngereview! Nih balasannya :  
**

**chaa a.k.a panda-kun : **Thanx yah udah di RnR. Ngakak dunk, jangan cuma senyum2 ndiri...XP

**Cahill-Inuzumaki Athena Helen : **Wajar dunk, mulut Oro kan lebar. Zetsu n Oro mang 1 spesies, sama2 makan orang! Baca lg chap 2 na!**  
**

**Himura Kyou : **Thanx dah RnR. Konan mang jahat, gak ngakuin Organisasinya ndiri. -dikejar2 konan trus tereak : Author sialaaan! Ko gw yg disalahin!!!-

**Haruna Rizuki-kun : **Enak aja lu! Kakashi is mine!!! -digorok Rizuki-

**CryBaby Sakura : **Kata Pein Bagian depannya aja di tutupin, bagian belakang di pamerin ajah!-diinjek2 Pein-

**Uchiha Yuki-chan : **Maksud km gerobak apa? Gerobak sampahkah? Boleh,kok! Lumayan buat basecamp rahasianya! -dicincang Sasori-

**Hiahhh…………. Chapter 2 nya pinis juga!!! -.-**

**Langsung baca ajah ya…..**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 2 : To Konohagakure**

"Wuahhhhh besarnya gerbangnyaa!!!!!!!!!" teriak Tobi sekeras-kerasnya saat melihat gerbang Konoha.

"Norak banget sih elo jadi monyet, apalagi jadi orang!! Lo kan orang Konoha!" desis Pein kesel. Abisnya Tobi teriaknya tepat di telinga Pein.

"Udah!! Udah!!" lerai Deidara. "Hari ini kita study tour ke Konoha. Dan ingat disini kita belajar. Bukan cari masalah sama jinchuriki kuning ituh (sendirinya gak nyadar..)!! INGATT!!!"

"Ingat Bu Guru………." jawab semuanya.

Saat memasuki pintu gerbang, mereka dihalangi oleh Kotetsu dan Izumo..

"Hei!! Hei!! Siapa elo semua!!!" Tanya Izumo dan Kotetsu bersamaan.

"Lah, elo gak ingat gue!!" ujar Itachi sambil menatap tajam keduanya.

"Ihh.. mata elo cewek banget!!" ujar Kotetsu takut itu. "Lagian elo siapa?? Emang lo ini actor apa!!"

"Sudah!!" lerai Sasori. "Kami ini dari akatsuki." jawab Sasori jujur.

"Hyaa!!! Kok bisa sekali semua datang!! Jangan-jangan mo ngehancuri Konoha yah??" Tanya Izumo histeris gerbang itu kaget.

"Ihhh gak banget gue mo ngehancurin Konoha!!" tukas Oro sambil menyibakan rambutnya.

"Gyaa!! Ada ular pula!!" teriak Izumo dengan histeris. "Tapi… gue kayaknya kenal ama elo deh.. Elo… Orochimaru???"

"Bukan gue Pak Lurah!!" jawab Oro kesel sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Yah, gue Orochimaru lah!! Siapa lagi satu-satunya yang bisa menjulurkan lidahnya seperti ini!!"

"Manda!!" jawab semuanya tepat ditelinga Oro.

"Lah, elo kenal sama Oro, kok sama gue elo ga kenal??" sewot Itachi kesel n gak terima sambil mengguncang-guncangkan penjaga gerbang tersebut.

"Iyah.. iyah.. G-gue taok e-elo dari a-akatsuki kan!! Tapi…" tukas Izumo terbata-bata karena cekikan Itachi.

"Tapi apa??" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Tapi koq semuanya gak pake seragam Akatsuki?? Kok malahan pake baju SD??" jawab Izumo dengan lancarr. Abisnya dia udah nonjok perut Itachi kuat-kuat.

"Kita lagi study tour taok!!" omel Kisame muncrat.

"Maaf, bapak-bapak… Kami datang kesini bukan mo ngincer Naruto koq.." sahut Hidan sopan. "Melainkan kami mau belajar....."

"Oh, bilang kek dari kemaren!! Ya udah masuk ajah!! Betewe, siapa nama lo??" Tanya Kotetsu.

"Huh.. Haji Muhammad Hidan Salehah Zainal Ali …(nama apaan ntuh). Saya ini juga calon ustad!!" dengus Hidan.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Hidan.

---

Setelah memasuki Konoha, mereka mulai pelajarannya.

"Yah, kita mulai pelajarannya dari kantor Hokage sama." ujar Deidara memasuki kantor Hokage.

"Ja-jangan donk… Gue takut sama Tsunade.." rintih Oro gemetar.

"Elo koq jadi pengecut gini sih!!!" desis Deidara kesel dan menendang bokong Oro memasuki ruangan Hokage.

"Oro!!" teriak Tsunade histeris.

"Tsunade??" teriak Oro tak kalah histeris.

"Oro!!"

"Tsunade??"

"Oro!!"

"Tsunade??"

"Tobi!!" sambung Tobi.

"Itachi!!" sambung Itachi.

"Kisame!!" sambung Kisame.

"Pein!!" sambung Pein.

"Naruto!!" sambung Naruto ngegantung di asbes.

"Gyaa!! Itu jinchurikinya!!! Tangkap!! Tangkap!! Bisa menghasilkan duit tuh makhluk kalo disate!!" teriak kakuzu bersiap-siap.

"Woi!! Ingat kita kemari!!" tukas Deidara menarik kerudung Kakuzu dan tampaklah rambut berkilau Kakuzu sehingga semuanya pada pake kacamata hitam biar gak menyilaukan.

"Ah… rambutku yang indah…" rintih Kakuzu tak ikhlas memamerkan rambutnya.

"Rugi gue tarik kerudung lo!!! Rambut elo lebih berkilau dari rambut gue!!" desis Deidara menyesal dan tak ingin lagi mengulangi perbuatannya itu.

"Nah, semuanya dah liat rambut berkilau gue kan!! Sekarang gue minta tagihan karena telah melihat kilauan rambut gue!!" ujar Kakuzu yang langsung menerima tonjokan Tsunade yang mengakibatkan patah tulang, pinggang keseleo, geger otak, muka makin ancur en hampir mo sakratul maut.

"Tsunade-kun… kau makin kuat saja.." ujar Oro merinding.

"Oro-chan, kau makin jelek aja!!" balas Tsunade mendekati Oro.

"Eh, eh, Tsunade-kun… Ja-jangan tonjok gue.." rintih Oro takut saat Tsunade mendekati Oro.

"Yeee… Siapa yang mo nonjok elo!! Gue Cuma mo liat ketombe peliharaan elo!!" jawab Tsunade sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Oro. "Betewe, ngapain elo semua kesini??"

"Kita semua ini lagi study tour nyonya.." jawab Deidara sopan.

"Oh, silahkan aja!! Kalo gitu, gue kencan dulu yah sama Oro!!" tukas Tsunade sambil menyeret-nyeret Oro.

"Ah… Sana!! Sana!!" usir Naruto. "Betewe.. elo-elo ini siapa?? Tapi macam pernah liat deh…"

"Astagfirullah… Kami yang gitu tenarnya gak diketahui… Perlu ke dokter mata lo besok!!" tukas Hidan

"Un.. Sudah! Sudah!! Pokoknya kalian pelajari dulu nih ruang hokage!!" sewot Deidara kesel.

"Emangnya apa yang mo dipelajari?? Hutangnya si nenek sok muda itu??" Tanya Sasori gak kalah sebel. Apalagi ngeliat setumpuk bon hutang Tsunade.

"Maksud gue tuh pelajari nih kapan ini dibangun!! Trus apa-apa aja sejarahnya disini!! Ngerti gak sih!!" teriak Deidara tepat di telinga Sasori.

"Tapi senpai.. Kayaknya gak ada deh sejarah dibangunnya ruang hokage disini???" tanya Tobi sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Karena gak ada makanya dicari!!!" geram Deidara sambil menjitak kepala Tobi.

"Cari dimana???"

"…….."

---

Setelah dari ruang hokage, mereka menuju tempat kediaman klan Uchiha yang tinggal udah setan-setannya aja.

"Gue berdebar-debar nih…" gumam Itachi.

"Baiklah!! Kita akan memulai pelajarannya.." ujar Deidara berlagak guru amatir. "Klan Uchiha adalah sebuah klan yang sangat…" ucapan Deidara terpotong.

"…Bodohhh!!!!" jawab Kisame.

"...Hina...." sambung Pein.

"..rendahan.....sok elit......mata duitan...." jawab mereka masing-masing (minus Itachi en Tobi) dengan jawaban yang berbeda-beda.

"Sabar.. sabar.." batin Itachi sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya.

"Emm.. Gue mo kasih pertanyaan ke elo semua!!!! Siapa yang mendirikan klan Uchiha???" tanya Deidara memberikan soal.

Semuannya menunjuk Tobi. Sedangkan Tobi nunjuk Deidara.

"Kok si Tobi?????" tanya Deidara heran. "Yang bener tuh Madara Uchiha!!! Dasar bego!!!"

"Madara Uchiha itu Tobi taok!!! Gak baca sih Naruto vol. 41!!!" tukas Pein sambil memamerkan komik Naruto vol. 41.

"Gimana gue mo baca?? Gue ajah dah mati!!!" jawab Deidara sedih mengingat kematiannya di comberan (??). "Dah, gue kasih pertanyaan lagi. Berapa umur Uchiha Madara??"

"Tob, umur elo berapa sih??" tanya Pein ke Tobi.

"Koq yang ditanya Tobi sih?? Tanya tuh sama Madara!! Kalo elo gak tau makamnya, biar gue kasi tau arahnya!!" jawab Tobi sambil mengeluarkan peta menuju makam Madara. (emangnya ada??).

"Nih orang kok ngalahin IQ gue siih???" batin Kisame yang memiliki IQ dibawah 30.

"Emangnya umur Madara berapa???" tanya Itachi sambil memasang wajah begonya.

"Hehhhh.. Elo itu Uchiha gak sih??? Masa gitu ajah gak tau!!!" sewot Deidara sambil memencotkan bibirnya. "Umur Madara itu 100 taon taokk!!Madara lahir di Arab, tinggal di Arab, tapi gak bisa bahasa Arab..!!! Ia lahir tanggal 38 tepat hari sumpah akatsuki juga mati tanggal 39 tepat hari sumpah siluman hiu!!"

"Weleeh....Itu mah Unta.....lahir di Arab, tinggal di Arab en gak bisa bahasa Arab! Berarti Madara Uchiha sodaraan ama unta, donk!" kata Pein sok pintar.

"Wuahhhh!!!!! Deidara pintar ternyata…." puji semuanya sambil bertepuk kaki. 'PLEK PLEK PLEK PLEK'

"Ah, jadi malu…" batin Deidara dengan wajah bersemu biru (Nih orang malu ato kena racun. Pake bersemu biru segala!!). "Baikk!! Siapa yang ngebantai seluruh klan Uchiha??"

JLEBB!!! Itachi terdiam. Rasanya dia pengen bunuh diri mendengar pertanyaan Deidara.

"Gak tau bu!!" ujar Pein nyerah. "Tapi yang ngebantai klan Uchiha pasti punya sharingan!!!!!!"

"Ya eyalah!!! Dasar goblok!!!" sewot Deidara kesel ngeliat muridnya pada bego.

"Yang ngebantai itu pasti orangnya jelek!!!" tambah dukungan Zetsu.

JLEB!! Itachi langsung keselek. Deidara manggut-manggut.

"Rambutnya pasti banyak ketombenya!!!" dukung Kisame.

"Pasti punya keriput!!!" tambah Sasori.

"Pasti orangnya miskin!! Makanya ngebantai klan sendiri biar dapat duit!!" sambung Kakuzu.

"Pasti orangnya banyak dosa!!" ditambah lagi dukungan Hidan.

GREKK GREKK!! Urat kepala Itachi mulai berkedut. Tangannya dah geram buat nonjok semuanya. Terutama Deidara.

"Emm, orangnya jelek, berketombe, keriput lagi, miskin, abis itu banyak dosa pula!!! Koq ciri-cirinya kayak mirip Itachi sih????" tanya Tobi yang makin bikin Itachi geram.

"Gak mungkin Itachi!!! Dia adalah anak yang baik walaupun wajah kayak aki-aki." bela Hidan. "Itachi itu anak yang saleh yang selalu sholat 5 waktu dalam 1 tahun!!!"

"Hidan… Gue terharu…" ujar Itachi terharu sambil meneteskan air mata, air hidung juga air liur.

Semuanya swt.

**To be Continued…**

**Gimana? Ha...ha...bener, makin gak nyambung! -sweatdropped-**

**Ya udah, deh. Review aja!**


End file.
